Warriorcatclansrp Wiki:Charart/Approval Page/Archive 2
Morningpaw (K) - Approved evil kitten 23:15, January 2, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Silverstar 21:23, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Stoat (K) - Approved 18:36, January 4, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Silverstar 21:24, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Fogsky (J) - Approved Silverstar 20:35, January 4, 2017 (UTC) could you lighten the shading on the chest just a tad? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:45, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Re-ups. Silverstar 20:48, January 4, 2017 (UTC) I just love this. CBA? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:02, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Newt (A) - Approved 21:29, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Dear lar, 100% gorgeous. But mind making the little kiddo a bit less neon, more of a natural paler orange? Silverstar 01:05, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Darken the ear pink quite a bit too. Orange tabbies don't have white ear pink. Maybe try a light dark gray pink if I make sense like maybe a pale pink not too bright but a tad dark. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 01:10, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded. '''Ooh. I tried to put white hairs in his ears but I smudged it all too much and just made the whole ear look white. I got rid of those. While I was working on it, the pink looked fine, but now that i've uploaded it, does it look too neon? 01:25, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, it does appear a bit neon to me. But the coat color is much better! Silverstar 02:54, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Agreed, can you darken it please I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 03:10, January 6, 2017 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded. 03:25, January 6, 2017 (UTC) I don't see the difference, I may need to explainna tiny bit more. Please don't take this as rude or anything. Okay so ginger tabbies ear pink and whatnot is usually just a tad lighter than their pelt, see Cherrypaw's charart for instance. If I make sense?? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 04:03, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded. '''I see. I think i got it this time. 04:11, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Omigosh yea!! CBA? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 04:23, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Doveheart (A) ~ Approved CBA? 17:56, 01/8/2017 Amadahy (A) - Approved my daughter! 07:38 Thu Jan 5 2017 could you lighten the shading on the white a bit I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:03, January 5, 2017 (UTC) '''reuploaded 05:53 Fri Jan 6 2017 CBA? 17:57, 01/8/2017 Wispheart (A) - Approved those stripes were really fun, honestly. 03:28, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Try editing the blank to flatten the muzzle to match the description. Also, I'm really feeling like you should add some texture in those ears, it really awkwardly stands out against the lovely texture on the rest of the blank. Silverstar 03:39, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded. '''how could I forget her muzzle? 03:52, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Is she supposed to be the breed Yellowfang is? I believe its Persian? You don't really have to alter the blank much, from what I'm seeing you flattened the side of her face. Maybe add some charart lines to emphasize the flatness of her muzzle like Yellowfang? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 04:10, January 6, 2017 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded. '''Is that what you mean? One of her parents was persian, while the other was a mixed breed. 04:54, January 6, 2017 (UTC) CBA? i love this 18:01, 01/8/2017 Jaeger (J) - Approved <3 18:40, January 2, 2017 (UTC) CBA? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:53, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Pyria (A) - Approved I have a confession to make: I low-key high-key love black smoke tabbies. Silverstar 02:54, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Could you lighten the shading on the white, it v dark I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 03:11, January 6, 2017 (UTC) '''Re-ups. Silverstar 03:19, January 6, 2017 (UTC) CBA? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:54, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Oliver (A) - Approved i havent done a charart in approximately 8700 years 17:46, 01/8/2017 CBA? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:54, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Cardinalflame (A) - Approved first medium haired and first classic tabby...actually pretty fond of this one. Silverstar 20:41, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Lighten shading I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 02:57, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Re-ups. Silverstar 21:36, January 10, 2017 (UTC) CBA? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:55, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Willowfeather (K) ~ Approved Comments? CBA? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:19, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Willowfeather (J) ~ Approved Define the shading. This looks really nice ^^ 02:06, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Define the facial shading a bit more, then I think we'll be all good to CBA. Silverstar 04:19, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:19, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Mistymoon (K) ~ Approved CBA? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:19, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Willowfeather (A) ~ Approved ugh that took forever to smudge >< I think this one and the others above are ready for CBA. (i know this comment probably isn't very helpful) 16:16, January 12, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Please remember only to comment if it helps critique, it clutters the page if its just saying it looks good. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:19, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Galaxy (A) - Approved and i love her too. Silverstar 16:26, March 30, 2017 (UTC) I love this. CBA? My name is Lord Voldemort 16:30, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Cherrypaw (J) - Approved 07:00 Mon Jan 2 2017 the texture on top of the tabby stripes? It looks like it. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 23:42, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Sorry but your statement doesn't really make sense to me- the texture is on top of the tabby stripes yes. 04:30 Tue Jan 3 2017 Could you possibly put it on bottom? It just doesn't look right on top I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 05:02, January 3, 2017 (UTC) I think the texture looks fine. 18:37, January 4, 2017 (UTC) If I remember correctly you have done the exact same thing and was told to do the same. So could you please put it below the tabby layer? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 19:28, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Look I think it's fine, and texture should always normally go above tabby stripes. 20:41 Fri Jan 6 2017 Agreed, but can you smudge that muzzle shading? It seems sharper than the rest of the shading, and it is triggering me. Silverstar 21:27, January 6, 2017 (UTC) still working? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:52, January 11, 2017 (UTC) reuploaded so so sorry for disappearing 05:31 Fri Mar 31 2017 CBA? Silverstar 13:50, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Alexander (A) - Approved i might add texture in the next upload. 14:40, March 29, 2017 (UTC) lighten the haunch shading on the white a little, this looks great My name is Lord Voldemort 14:41, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Thanks; also added texture. 19:16, March 29, 2017 (UTC) smoothen the haunch shading it seems a little sharp along the white and black area and a little squarre shaped toward the leg area as well. My name is Lord Voldemort 19:25, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 13:31, March 30, 2017 (UTC) CBA? My name is Lord Voldemort 13:58, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Tanagersong (A) - Approved sure hope i saved this as an xcf... Silverstar 21:03, March 30, 2017 (UTC) CBA? My name is Lord Voldemort 14:00, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Rowanshadow (A) - Approved 05:06, March 31, 2017 (UTC) This is just too beautiful. 0.0 CBA? My name is Lord Voldemort 13:57, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Otterdance (A) - Approved i love him. Silverstar 19:26, March 29, 2017 (UTC) I saw this and my heart just like stopped 0.0 can you smoothen the texture just a bit. My name is Lord Voldemort 19:28, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Re-ups. Silverstar 19:32, March 29, 2017 (UTC) CBA? My name is Lord Voldemort 16:22, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Bramblefoot (A) - Approved 00:24, January 7, 2017 (UTC) his farthest away < looks darker than the closest eye > I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:54, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 16:20, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Is the white above or below the tabby stripes? If above can you move it below? Idk if I make sense. My name is Lord Voldemort 13:21, March 30, 2017 (UTC) It's fine to me, I don't really want to move it below the stripes, it'd look a bit off. Could I get a second opinion? 13:34, March 30, 2017 (UTC) CBA? My name is Lord Voldemort 13:25, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Midnightstorm (A) - Approved 22:41, April 4, 2017 (UTC) smoothen shading please. My name is Lord Voldemort 15:58, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 16:25, April 5, 2017 (UTC) CBA? My name is Lord Voldemort 13:25, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Dapplepaw (J) - Approved Silverstar 01:05, April 6, 2017 (UTC) CBA My name is Lord Voldemort 13:22, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Aspenpelt (Q) - Approved sad mum who needs a break 10:21 Sun Apr 30 2017 I just love your art, its to beautiful. CBA? My name is Lord Voldemort 18:24, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Sycamorepaw (A) - Approved will redo the kit to match this. 10:21 Sun Apr 30 2017 The white parts look a little gray can you define the white? My name is Lord Voldemort 18:27, April 30, 2017 (UTC) When compared to the rest of the pelt it is obviously white, and since she's a feral cat that is probably gonna be as white as it can get. 20:51 Tue May 2 2017 I agree with Beau, having had multiple ferals on my property. CBA? Silverstar 20:55, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Fennelpaw (A) - Approved Will rename the file after posting this. Silverstar 20:51, May 2, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 21:08 Wed May 3 2017 Russetfur (W) - Approved 21:49, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Define haunch shading a tad, it blends in a lot with the ticked tabby pattern. Silverstar 01:05, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded 23:40, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Hate to be the bearer of this news but the life image is longhaired, shouldn't it match that? Plus the pelt seems to take on a different texture and look from the image? As far as her description says she's just a russet-colored cat (so she'd be a solid colored cat instead of having tick marks) My name is Lord Voldemort 14:33, May 1, 2017 (UTC) I make all cats with a reddish hue have some kind of marking because in real life it's impossible for one to be solid. So when I see a read "russet cat" (without it mentioning any sort of pattern) a ticked is the first one I'd go for, but if Kas wants it to be solid, I'm willing to change it. I also asked her about the pelt length and she wanted it short. 23:41, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Then the life image needs changed. It states in the rules that the life image needs to resemble whats said and if the description says just a plain dark ginger/russet cat if shes to have ticks it should be in the description as a ticked russet cat My name is Lord Voldemort 00:05, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Alright, I'm going to clear this up because if we actually look at the Wiki rules, it only talks about realistic pelts and eye colours. There is no mention of matching an image to the life image, as that is personal choice for everyone. So Mink, don't go around saying it is in rules if it isn't. This image is fine as is, unless we have more input from Kas. Until then, matching life image = artist's choice. 09:36 Wed May 3 2017 Can I suggest smoothing the shoulder and chest shading just a little bit and then I think this can be CBA'd. 20:56 Thu May 4 2017 Re-uploaded. ''' 00:44, May 5, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 07:55 Sun May 7 2017 Burdockpaw (A) - Approved texture looks weird when i upload it. first snowshoe. 14:20, May 1, 2017 (UTC) can you smoothen and palen the texture it look too sharp. My name is Lord Voldemort 14:24, May 1, 2017 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded. oooh i found the problem, i redid the old texture but it moved my new file to a different folder >.> 14:29, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Its still a little sharp, can you smoothen it just a tad more. My name is Lord Voldemort 14:34, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 13:57, May 4, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 07:55 Sun May 7 2017 Maxine (Lo) - Approved 23:41, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Can you crop this to fit the size of the other images My name is Lord Voldemort 00:06, May 2, 2017 (UTC) I tried and it keeps coming up as the same size? I don't know if i'm doing something wrong or 03:42, May 3, 2017 (UTC) This blank is roughly the same size as the queen blanks and so this is already cropped to about that now. So size wise, it's about as small as it's going to get. 05:14 Wed May 3 2017 Ah my apologies then. I can't really tell much on my phone. My name is Lord Voldemort 13:22, May 4, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 07:55 Sun May 7 2017 Mitchell (K) - Approved smoll anger child - would've matched the set if he was eligible to keep the images. 09:27 Sun May 7 2017 CBA? 20:43 Sun May 7 2017 Mitchell (Q) - Approved now, before anyone asks, Mitchell was born female however, identifies as male. he had kits so therefore he can have this image. 09:51 Sun May 7 2017 CBA? 20:43 Sun May 7 2017 Mitchell (Lo) - Approved last one - every has the same opacity for the shading as the 'adult' image previously approved. 09:51 Sun May 7 2017 CBA? 20:43 Sun May 7 2017 Thistleclaw (W) - Approved son 06:12 Thu May 4 2017 Can you smoothen the chest shading a lil My name is Lord Voldemort 13:18, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Maybe smooth the shading just a tad on the shoulder and hindleg? this is beautiful. 00:47, May 5, 2017 (UTC) reuploaded guess who lost the file? this dude 06:28 Sun May 7 2017 Hickorynose (D) - Approved cringing at this, so out of practice Silverstar 01:23, May 5, 2017 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure, but I think with this light source there should be a little more shading along the back? Again, not sure but it's up to you. 07:55 Sun May 7 2017 Thought something looked off. Re-ups. Silverstar 21:18, May 7, 2017 (UTC) CBA?